Star Trek: Stalker of the Night
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: After a terrifying murder occurs, Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga become concerned for the safety of the crewmembers. As more murders arise, the four must become detectives and figure out who the killer on the Enterprise is. (with Baby Julia McCoy) Rated T for could be slightly frightening for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

It was around 3:00 AM on the Enterprise, and Captain James T. Kirk, Spock, and Scotty all had night shifts on the Bridge. Scotty kept having trouble staying awake, and fell asleep once and a while, but instantly woke himself back up. Captain Kirk kept awake by propping his head up with his hand and stared at the screen with nothing more than a bunch of stars in view.

"Spock, how much farther until we reach Zorrous?" Captain Kirk questioned, tiredly.

"9 hours, 46 minutes, 32.34 seconds, Captain." Spock answered, sounding awake.

"I'm so…tired," Scotty slurred, falling asleep.

"Tell me about it," Captain Kirk yawned.

"Mr. Spock, aren't yah the least bit of tired?" Scotty questioned.

"Vulcans do not need as much sleep as humans do." Spock commented.

Scotty yawned and fell out of his chair onto his face on the floor. Scotty woke up shortly after and rubbed his nose carefully with his hand.

"Uh…I think I broke my nose, Captain." Scotty moaned, rubbing his nose.

"Probably nothing more than a minor bruise, Scotty." Captain Kirk spoke, drowsy.

"I could sure use a glass of Scotch righta 'bout now." Scotty answered.

"Uh huh," Captain Kirk spoke, dozing off. He quickly snapped himself out of it and desperately tried staying awake.

"What time is it, Mr. Spock," Scotty asked, dozing off.

"3:15 AM, Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

Scotty nodded.

Captain Kirk had fallen to sleep, when a beep came through to him. Someone was wishing to get a hold of him. Captain Kirk shot up awake.

"Huh," Captain Kirk snapped his head and saw the red light beeping. Captain Kirk pushed the button to let the call go through.

"This is the Captain speaking," Captain Kirk spoke, tiredly.

"Captain Kirk…hurry, please," A female's voice screamed.

"What is it," Captain Kirk asked, now wide awake.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," The woman shrieked.

"That's my wife, Sabrina, Captain!" Scotty wailed.

Scotty had recently married his girlfriend, Lieutenant Sabrina Medford, now Sabrina Scott. She worked in Engineering with Scotty and was made second in command, after his old second in command, Mr. Worley, offered his position to Scotty's wife.

"Sabrina, we'll be right down; where are you?" Captain Kirk answered.

"Deck 5, Captain…hurry," Sabrina screamed.

"Come on, men; bring your phasers," Captain Kirk ordered.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty all grabbed their phasers in a rush and headed straight for the turbo lift.

"Deck 5," Captain Kirk ordered the elevator.

"Oh God, what if something's wrong with Sabrina?" Scotty worried.

"Sabrina will be fine, Scotty," Captain Kirk spoke, calmly.

"This isn't just any crewmember, Captain; we're talking about my wife!" Scotty wailed.

"Mrs. Scott is logically well fit and trained to handle any situation that comes her way, Mr. Scott. I assure you your wife is alright." Spock replied.

"If anything happens to her, I swear on my oath as a Chief Engineering Officer I'll," Scotty was cut off by Captain Kirk.

"Sabrina will be fine, Scotty; I promise." Captain Kirk spoke, reassuring his best friend.

"Yah better hope so, Captain," Scotty growled.

The turbo lift doors opened, and Scotty was the first to run out, desperately searching for his wife.

Captain Kirk and Spock chased after him.

"Sabrina," Scotty cried.

No answer.

"Sabrina…Sabrina, darling, answer me! Sabrina," Scotty wailed. Spock was quick to grab onto Scotty, before he could go any farther, with Captain Kirk on his other side.

"Let me go, let me go; I gotta find my wife. Unhand me, Mr. Spock…Sabrina!" Scotty wailed.

"Scotty, get a hold of yourself." Captain Kirk ordered, harsh.

Scotty began to weep.

"We have to be cautious and well controlled, right now. We could be entering in a very dangerous situation." Captain Kirk spoke, firmly.

"But Sabrina," Scotty whimpered.

"We will find her, Scotty," Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded.

The three men continued walking in the halls, when they stopped and saw someone lying on the floor in another hallway. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty rushed to them and saw it was a man from security. He was on the floor, his eyes closed, and his skin extremely pale. All men knelt down next to the man, and Captain Kirk grabbed out his communicator.

"Kirk to Sickbay, Kirk to Sickbay; Dr. M'Benga, report to Deck 5, it's an emergency." Captain Kirk ordered. Captain Kirk hung up and went back to staring at the unconscious man.

Dr. Atticus M'Benga was the temporary Chief Medical Officer for Dr. Leonard McCoy, who had just had a baby daughter, Julia Eleanor McCoy. Julia was almost a month old, now, but Dr. McCoy wouldn't be returning to work for another couple of months.

"Where's Sabrina, Captain," Scotty whimpered, not able to hold back from crying much longer.

Captain Kirk scanned around, when he saw someone running towards them.

"Scotty," Sabrina cheered, standing a few feet away from the three men.

Scotty turned around and nearly broke out in tears.

"Sabrina," Scotty wailed.

Scotty and Sabrina ran to each other, then held each other in their arms, and kissed one another.

"Oh thank God yah alright…oh thank yah, God!" Scotty wailed, holding Sabrina tight in his arms.

"Scotty," Sabrina wept.

"Ssshhhhh, it's alright, darling; Scotty's got yah." Scotty softly spoke. Both him and Sabrina continued to hold onto one another, thankful to see one another, again, as Dr. M'Benga ran down the hall with a med bag.

"What happened, Captain Kirk," Dr. M'Benga questioned, kneeling down besides Spock.

"I don't know; Mrs. Scott notified us on the Bridge to come down here immediately." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. M'Benga began examining the man carefully.

"Darling, what did yah see," Scotty questioned.

"Scotty…it was awful," Sabrina sobbed.

Scotty held Sabrina close to him and hushed her.

"It's alright, darling; I got yah," Scotty softly spoke.

"Mrs. Scott, can you tell us as much as you feel comfortable with saying for tonight?" Captain Kirk asked, softly.

Sabrina took in a huge breath, then swallowed a knot in her throat. She smiled slightly, feeling Scotty's masculine and warm arms around her. She never felt afraid with Scotty by her side.

"I was talking with Ensign Mitchell, as we were going back to our quarters for the night. There was someone in all black standing in the middle of the hall. Ensign Mitchell pushed me out of the way and tried to fire his phaser at him, but…" Sabrina began sobbing hard, again.

"That's alright, Sabrina; that's enough for tonight." Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

Sabrina began sobbing into Scotty's shoulder. Scotty held his startled wife and hushed her, as he hugged her and kissed her, letting her know that he was there and that he loved her.

Dr. M'Benga looked up from examining Ensign Mitchell.

"He's dead, Captain Kirk," Dr. M'Benga softly spoke.

"From what," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Murder,"

"Murder,"

"Yah think someone's a murderer on the Enterprise, Dr. M'Benga?" Scotty questioned.

"Ensign Mitchell was perfectly healthy until now; there are several wounds on his body. He was stabbed to death." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Who would murder Ensign Mitchell, though?" Sabrina sobbed.

Scotty hushed her, again.

"Scotty, why don't you take Sabrina and yourself up to your quarters for the rest of the night. I think Sabrina could use all the rest she can get." Captain Kirk softly spoke.

Scotty nodded, and walked with his wife to the turbo lift to go to Deck 4.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. M'Benga rose from Ensign Mitchell's body.

"What do we do, Captain Kirk?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"I don't know…this has never happened, before." Captain Kirk answered.

"Captain, we must inform Starfleet Command that Ensign Mitchell has been killed and that there's a possibility of a murderer walking around the ship." Spock answered.

"Yes…I will in the morning…I need to go to sleep, though…or…try, at least." Captain Kirk muttered.

Captain Kirk was about to walk off to the turbo lift, but turned around.

"Spock…may I stay with you, tonight?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you stay in your own quarters, Captain?" Spock replied.

"I won't be able to sleep by myself for the rest of the night, knowing there may be a murderer running loose around the ship, Spock." Captain Kirk replied.

Spock nodded.

"Understood, Captain," Spock answered back, calmly.

"Dr. M'Benga…get that body to Sickbay…and then report to your quarters for the rest of the night." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Yes, Captain Kirk," Dr. M'Benga answered.

Captain Kirk and Spock walked off with one another, and Dr. M'Benga brought Ensign Mitchell's body to Sickbay, then went to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived, and the Enterprise had entered orbit with Zorrous. Captain Kirk had informed Starfleet Command of the events that occurred late last night, on Deck 5. Both Captain Kirk and Spock decided that Dr. McCoy deserved to know what was going on.

Dr. McCoy was in his light blue bathrobe sitting in his rocking chair, rocking Julia, who was sleeping still. Dr. McCoy couldn't help but smile at her. She was an absolute miracle to him. Dr. McCoy had given birth to Julia after Spock recommended a treatment on Vulcan, when he was suffering from depression of not having his own child. He had another daughter, Joanna, but she was back on earth and lived with her mother and stepfather.

Dr. McCoy looked up from smiling at Julia, when he heard a buzz at his quarters' door. Captain Kirk and Spock entered in, and he smiled again.

"Good morning, you two," Dr. McCoy spoke, softly, with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Bones," Captain Kirk answered, tired. He couldn't fall asleep all night long; how could he, when he knew that there might be some crazed killer on his ship?

Dr. McCoy looked at Captain Kirk with concern in his eyes.

"Jim, what's wrong," Dr. McCoy questioned, concerned for his dear friend.

"Bones…I'm afraid I have some very…sad news to tell you." Captain Kirk answered, softly.

"What, Jim," Dr. McCoy asked.

"Last night on Deck 5...Ensign Mitchell was murdered." Captain Kirk broke the news, softly.

"Murdered," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"Correct, Doctor," Spock answered.

"Oh…Jim…I'm so sorry," Dr. McCoy answered, sympathetically.

"It's not your fault, Bones…it was whoever killed him who's guilty." Captain Kirk answered.

"Ensign Mitchell didn't do anything to hurt anyone; why would someone wanna kill him?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"I don't know, Bones…I just don't know,"

"Would you like me to do anything, Jim?"

"No…you take care of your daughter…she needs her daddy to love her and protect her."

"Of course, Jim,"

"Doctor, did you hear or see anything suspicious that occurred from 3-3:15 AM, last night?" Spock questioned.

"Nothing besides the fact I had to get up and feed Julia, though…I did hear someone walking down the halls outside my door." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Someone walking," Spock questioned.

"No one walks past my door during the night, unless it's one of the doctors or nurses from Sickbay…but something didn't feel right about this person. Had it been someone from Sickbay, I would've heard them talking about medical work. This person didn't say a single thing; he stopped what I think was in front of my door for a long while, then continued walking off."

"You think the murderer was walking around up here, last night?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I don't know, Jim…possibly; it was late, and I only heard it. I could've simply just have been hearing things." Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"I'll keep what you said in mind, anyways. Thank you, Bones." Captain Kirk answered.

Julia began to fuss and cry. Dr. McCoy looked down at her, smiled, and rocked and hushed her.

"Oh…is someone hungry…huh?" Dr. McCoy cooed.

Julia continued to cry.

"Jim, hand me that bottle over there, will you?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Captain Kirk grabbed the bottle off of Dr. McCoy's shelf and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Dr. McCoy answered, and began feeding Julia and smiling at her.

Captain Kirk gave a small smile at Dr. McCoy; he was glad to know something was going well on his ship, in the meanwhile. The door opened, and Scotty walked in. He looked exhausted and had bags under his eyes.

"I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep, either." Captain Kirk answered.

"No, Captain; Sabrina wouldn't stop crying and woke me up with these God awful shrieks she made. I assumed she was dreaming of what happened, last night." Scotty answered.

"I'm sorry, Scotty," Dr. McCoy answered, kindly.

Scotty looked over at Captain Kirk, wondering how Dr. McCoy knew what he was talking about.

"I told Dr. McCoy, Scotty; he deserved to know." Captain Kirk answered.

"Oh, aye, of course, Captain," Scotty replied.

"Do you have a guess on who it might be?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Not a clue, Bones; whoever did it obviously wants to threaten us in some way for some reason." Captain Kirk answered.

"Which would be what, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"I don't know,"

"Captain, I think it would be appropriate, if we had a meeting about the events of last night." Spock commented.

"Yes, you're exactly right, Spock." Captain Kirk answered. He turned back to Dr. McCoy, worried to leave him alone.

"You gonna be alright by yourself, Bones?" Captain Kirk questioned; he was more than unsatisfied with leaving his best friend by himself, when some killer was running around on the ship.

"Would you feel better, if I had Mr. Sulu come in here and stay with me for the day?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"That would be better, yes," Captain Kirk answered. Captain Kirk opened his communicator to contact Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu, this is Captain Kirk," Captain Kirk began.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" Sulu questioned.

"Would you mind spending the day with Dr. McCoy? I feel highly uncomfortable leaving him by himself."

"Sure, but why, Captain,"

"Ensign Mitchell was murdered on Deck 5 late last night."

"Oh no…Captain, I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault, Mr. Sulu."

"Well, I'm right outside Dr. McCoy's doors, right now. I was actually heading there anyways to drop off some papers for him. Records for him to know how everything's going in Sickbay." Sulu answered.

"Alright, Mr. Sulu; Kirk out,"

Captain Kirk put away his communicator, and Sulu came in.

"Good morning, Dr. McCoy," Sulu answered, kindly.

Dr. McCoy gave a small smile.

"Morning, Mr. Sulu," Dr. McCoy replied.

Satisfied knowing someone was with Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk left with Spock and Scotty to go round up Dr. M'Benga to have a meeting of what had happened, last night.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga all gathered in the break room for the meeting to discuss the events of last night with one another and what steps needed to be taken next to protect the ship and its crew.

"Morning, gentlemen," Captain Kirk greeted, softly; it wasn't exactly a 'good' morning.

"Morning, Captain," Scotty softly replied.

"Captain," Spock answered.

"Morning, Captain Kirk," Dr. M'Benga answered back, softly.

"I'm sure we all know what this meeting's about." Captain Kirk answered, softly. No one responded with anything; they were as silent as the dead. "I know this is very upsetting matters to discuss, but if we don't, someone else on this ship could be next."

Dr. M'Benga took in a huge breath.

"Where should we start, Captain Kirk?" Dr. M'Benga questioned, sadly.

"Sadly, with the most obvious; the murder itself…Scotty…has Sabrina told you anymore of what she saw, last night?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No, Captain; I sent her to Sickbay for Nurse Chapel to check her out. I'm worried she's gone into quite a bit of shock." Scotty answered, sadly.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Scotty, you may see her, when we're done with matters, here." Captain Kirk responded.

"Thank yah, Captain," Scotty answered.

"As of now, we know these facts: the murder occurred somewhere between 3-3:15 AM last night, Sabrina's are only witness, Ensign Mitchell was stabbed to death, and Dr. McCoy heard someone outside his door, when he got up to feed Julia."

"Leonard heard the killer," Dr. M'Benga gasped.

"He thinks…he says it could've just been late and was hearing things." Captain Kirk answered.

"Even when not sure, Dr. McCoy has never been wrong about what he says, Captain." Scotty remarked.

"True…very true," Captain Kirk replied.

"Captain," Spock began. Captain Kirk turned to face Spock. "Given the current facts we have, we know that it was neither the three of us, Dr. M'Benga, or Dr. McCoy that killed Ensign Mitchell." Spock commented.

"Mr. Spock, even with the five of us ruled out, that still leaves 430 people that remain suspects of the murder." Scotty replied.

"Possibly, Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

"What do you mean, Mr. Spock?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

Spock sighed.

"Although it could very well be someone on the ship, it could also very well be one of our enemies that had disguised themselves as a crewmember or teleported late last night undetected onto the ship and committed the murder." Spock finished.

"That would mean either a Romulan or a Klingon could've done it, as well." Captain Kirk stated.

"Captain, we can't spend all our time investigating every crewmen, Romulan, and Klingon to find the killer; someone else will have been murdered, by then!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Spock, do you think it could be possible to scan the areas and find who was last seen with Ensign Mitchell and Mrs. Scott?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Negative, Captain; our footprints would be detected over the killer's by now." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded, when they heard a blood curdling shriek from outside the room.

"Great Scott, what was that," Scotty cried.

"Have your phasers ready, men." Captain Kirk ordered.

All four men got out their phasers, ready to fire, and left the break room. They went down a couple of hallways, when they saw Chekov running away from somewhere screaming. Captain Kirk grabbed a hold of him.

"Mr. Chekov, what's the matter," Captain Kirk ordered.

"Captain…over there," Chekov screamed.

"Come with us, Mr. Chekov," Captain Kirk ordered.

Chekov began to softly weep. The five men went down the halls and stopped, when they made a right. Someone was laying with their back facing the five men in the middle of the hall. Captain Kirk and Dr. M'Benga ran over to the body and went to his front side.

"Stab wounds," Dr. M'Benga spoke, examining the body.

"Another murder," Scotty gasped.

"I've never seen this man, before, Captain; who is he?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"Lieutenant Webber; he worked in navigation." Captain Kirk answered.

"Mr. Chekov, what did you see," Spock questioned.

"There was someone dressed in all black…I couldn't see their face. Lieutenant Webber was on guard, and I stopped by to say 'hi' to him, and the person appeared. They had a knife in their hands, about an 6 inch blade, Mr. Spock." Chekov answered.

"Did this person say anything to you or to Lieutenant Webber, Mr. Chekov?"

"No, Mr. Spock…silent as a rock,"

"What happened after you two saw the person?"

"I contacted Mr. Sulu; he said that he was in Dr. McCoy's quarters with him, since you ordered him to do so, as Lieutenant Webber tried to get a hold of the person. He tried to phase the person, but by the time he got out his phaser, the person had already stabbed him about four times."

"There's about eight or nine stabs in Lieutenant Webber's chest, Captain Kirk." Dr. M'Benga proclaimed.

"So we know now that it wasn't Scotty, Spock, Mr. Chekov, Dr. M'Benga, Dr. McCoy, I, and now Mr. Sulu." Captain Kirk stated.

"That clears seven people of not committing the murders, Captain." Spock added.

"What was the person wearing, Mr. Chekov?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"A black fedora, a black ski mask, black shirt, black gloves, and black Starfleet boots and pants." Chekov answered.

"So we know it's for sure one of my crewmen." Captain Kirk stated.

"Correct, Captain," Spock added.

"That just leaves us with one unanswered question, Captain." Scotty answered.

"What, Scotty," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Who's the killer, Captain,"

Captain Kirk turned around to face Scotty.

"I don't know, Scotty…I just don't know," Captain Kirk answered.

Hours later…

Captain Kirk's shift had ended and was on his way to visit with Dr. McCoy. He was trotting down the hall of Deck 3 to Dr. McCoy's room, when he felt as if someone was following him. Captain Kirk began walking a little faster down the halls, when the footsteps began getting faster as well. As Captain Kirk began to run faster and faster, so did the person behind him. When he finally reached a dead end, the person tapped on his shoulder. Captain Kirk jumped and turned around, having his phaser ready to fire, when he saw it was just Spock. Captain Kirk put his phaser away and gave a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Spock, don't do that to me; you scared the living daylights out of me." Captain Kirk gasped, putting a hand on his chest.

"I did not mean to startle you, Captain." Spock answered.

"No…it's alright, Spock…I just thought you were the killer is all." Captain Kirk answered, catching his breath.

"I can reassure you, Captain, that Vulcans find any sort of crime is an act of illogicality, therefore making your statement incorrect." Spock answered.

"Yes…yes, of course," Captain Kirk answered.

"What are you doing down here, anyways?"

"I was going to go visit Bones in his quarters."

"You do know Dr. McCoy's quarters are back there, Captain."

"Yes, but I thought a murderer was after me, remember?"

Spock nodded.

"Acknowledged, Captain," Spock answered.

The two of them began walking off to Dr. McCoy's room. They finally reached their destination, and Captain Kirk opened the door. When they walked in, Dr. McCoy was fast asleep in his bed.

"It appears Dr. McCoy is asleep, Captain." Spock answered.

"I'm staying here, anyways, Spock." Captain Kirk whispered back.

"Captain, Dr. McCoy will be fine."

"I thought so would the rest of my crew, but two men are now dead because of some deranged killer strolling around my ship. I refuse to let Bones be the next one."

"Understood, Captain,"

Dr. McCoy fluttered his eyes open and lifted his head up to see who was in his room.

"Jim…Spock…" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Captain Kirk and Spock turned to face Dr. McCoy.

"Bones…sorry, if we woke you." Captain Kirk said, feeling guilty.

"No…I was just resting my eyes. What's going on?" Dr. McCoy questioned, getting up and walking over to his best friends.

"Bones…Lieutenant Webber has been murdered."

"Oh no…not another one,"

"I'm afraid so,"

"Jim…I'm sorry,"

Dr. McCoy gently patted Captain Kirk's back to comfort him.

"Thank you, Bones," Captain Kirk answered, sadly.

"Spock, how are you feeling?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Fine, Doctor, thank you," Spock answered.

"Do you have any leads, Jim?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"So far, I know it's not a Romulan, it's not a Klingon, it's not I, Spock, you, Scotty, Dr. M'Benga, Mr. Chekov, or Mr. Sulu who is the murderer." Captain Kirk answered.

"What about Sabrina," Dr. McCoy commented.

"What,"

"Sabrina, Scotty's wife; you didn't mention her."

"Until Mrs. Scott can give me her story, I have to consider her a suspect."

"Jim, I was visiting her earlier with Mr. Sulu. She didn't move a bit; I have reasons to believe she's gone into a catatonic state of mind."

"You do, Bones,"

"Sabrina couldn't have possibly been the killer; her medical condition is enough to prove her innocence."

"We'll she come out of it, Bones?"

"Eventually, yes,"

"So there's another crewmen off my list of suspects."

"Captain, there are still exactly 430 men and women on this ship." Spock answered.

"Spock, your math is wrong; we added one more person to our list. It should be 429 people." Captain Kirk responded.

Spock gestured his head over to the crib in Dr. McCoy's room.

"Oh, I suppose I can add your daughter to our list, Bones. I don't think a newborn's capable of committing a crime like this." Captain Kirk stated.

Dr. McCoy nodded, then walked over to the crib and grabbed Julia out from it. Then he held her close to his chest and tightly in his arms. He walked back over to Captain Kirk and Spock and kissed Julia on her little head.

"Jim…I'm scared; what if during the middle of the night I were to fall asleep, and that devil of a creature were to come in here and hurt Julia without me ever realizing it, until it was too late?" Dr. McCoy questioned, holding Julia closer to him.

"Spock, I think it would be best if the three of us bunked with one another, until this killer's caught." Captain Kirk answered.

"Acknowledged, Captain," Spock answered.

"I agree, Jim," Dr. McCoy added.

"Alright, then it's official; we all stay here with Dr. McCoy and Julia, until we catch the murderer." Captain Kirk stated.

"What about Dr. M'Benga," Spock questioned.

"Dr. M'Benga always works the nightshift in Sickbay; Nurse Chapel and others will be with him."

Spock nodded, understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy were all in Dr. McCoy's quarters; their first night bunking together as roommates. Spock was at Dr. McCoy's computer working, as Captain Kirk was sitting on the couch doing paperwork, and Dr. McCoy was in his rocking chair holding Julia. All three men were doing fine, until they heard something or someone go past Dr. McCoy's door.

Dr. McCoy shot his head up from looking at Julia.

"Jim," Dr. McCoy gasped.

Captain Kirk looked up from his paperwork and at Dr. McCoy.

"What is it, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I hear someone outside in the halls." Dr. McCoy whispered.

Captain Kirk listened and nodded.

"I hear 'em, too," Captain Kirk whispered back. "Spock, come with me,"

"Captain, what about Dr. McCoy," Spock questioned.

"Oh, yes; Bones, better grab your spare phaser and come with us."

Dr. McCoy nodded and grabbed his phaser and put it in his bathrobe pocket, clutching Julia close to him. The three men existed the door and peeked out to make sure the coast was clear. After checking to see it was safe, they entered out into the hallway and began looking and scanning for anything or anyone suspicious.

"What does this crook even want, Jim?" Dr. McCoy questioned, softly.

"I don't know…but I refuse to have another man murdered on this ship." Captain Kirk growled.

The three men heard a man screaming coming from behind them; it didn't sound too far from where they currently were. All of them snapped their heads behind them, then ran off in the direction the scream came from. They entered a hallway and saw a man down on the hallway floor. Spock knelt down besides him and checked his vitals, as Captain Kirk stood fairly close to Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy was holding Julia for dear life and refused to let go of her for a second.

"Will he be alright, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Not in this lifetime," Spock answered.

"What do you mean,"

Spock turned his head and up to Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy.

"Jim, he's dead," Spock answered.

"How," Captain Kirk hissed.

"The same as the other two; stabbed to death." Spock answered.

"Ensign Morgan now has been murdered…how many more men on my ship have to die, before we find this killer?!"

Dr. McCoy took a hand and rested it gently on Captain Kirk's shoulder.

"We'll find him, Jim," Dr. McCoy spoke, softly.

In Sickbay…

Scotty was sitting next to his wife's bedside, holding her hand, as she remained lifeless and staring at nothing ahead of her.

"Oh, Sabrina…my dear, beautiful lass…yah gotta snap outta of it, darling. It's all over, now…I promise, Sabrina." Scotty begged, softly.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy entered and saw Scotty.

"How is she, Scotty," Captain Kirk questioned.

Scotty looked up at them and sighed.

"Nothing…she just lays there like she's in some sort of coma." Scotty whimpered.

"In a way, Mr. Scott, she kind of is in a coma." Spock answered.

"Dr. McCoy…when will she snap outta of it?" Scotty quivered, beginning to weep, softly.

"Soon, Scotty…soon," Dr. McCoy spoke, with a kind smile.

Scotty shuddered and buried his face in his wife's hand.

"Had I'd just been there that night…maybe then…" Scotty was cut off by Captain Kirk.

"Now this is _not _your fault, Scotty; you were doing your orders. What happened to Ensign Mitchell that night was _none _of our faults. You are not the reason your wife is lying in this bio bed, Scotty." Captain Kirk snarled.

Scotty nodded and continued sobbing softly.

"Jim, take it easy on him; it's not easy seeing someone you love so much in this kinda state of mind." Dr. McCoy softly spoke.

"Bones, you don't think I don't realize that; three of my men are dead because this ship's captain can't find the killer!" Captain Kirk snapped.

Dr. McCoy gazed at Captain Kirk.

Captain Kirk sighed and frowned.

"Bones, I'm sorry…" Captain Kirk spoke, sadly.

Dr. McCoy patted his shoulder, gently.

"Jim, this isn't your fault, either; it's only the one who's causing all these murders to happen that's at fault." Dr. McCoy softly spoke.

Captain Kirk nodded, not knowing what to do.

"Bones…what am I gonna do?" Captain Kirk asked, meekly.

Dr. McCoy thought for a while, then looked at Spock.

"Spock, how long would it take to run a DNA scan on the body for fingerprints and/or footprints?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Approximately 48 of your earth hours," Spock answered.

"Would it be possible to do so, with the body of Ensign Morgan?"

"Negative, Doctor; our own footprints would be detected instead of the killer's. Besides that fact, according to Mr. Chekov, the killer is covered from head to toe in black clothing, not exposing any bit of skin."

"Can't you do a scan on the type of fabric the killer's wearing and narrow it down to the people on the ship who own such clothing?"

"That…would be highly possibly, Doctor, but I would need to do it within the next 24 hours."

"You hear that, Jim," Dr. McCoy spoke, with a small smile.

"Spock, I want that done this instant." Captain Kirk answered.

"Acknowledged, Captain," Spock answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock had gotten up bright and early the next day to run the tests to detect the type of fabric the killer was wearing during his attacks. While he did this, Captain Kirk was eating breakfast with Scotty and Dr. M'Benga discussing the current condition of Sabrina.

"Dr. McCoy said that Sabrina would snap out of this soon…how soon is 'soon'?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Depends; shouldn't be any longer than up to a month, but everyone is different. Depending on the situation, it could last days, weeks, or even up to a month. We don't know what Mrs. Scott saw that night, therefore, we don't know the severity of her post shock." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Scotty began to quiver and break down.

"Now, stop that, Scotty; if you do that, your wife's gonna think you don't believe in her recovering, and she will cease to stop healing and remain like that, forever." Dr. M'Benga ordered.

"No, not Sabrina," Scotty wailed, about to have an emotional breakdown.

"Then pull yourself together."

Scotty swallowed the knot in his throat and continued to slowly eat his breakfast.

"I wonder how much longer it will take Spock with those fabric samples." Captain Kirk muttered.

"Who knows, Captain Kirk," Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Ensign Mitchell, Lieutenant Webber, now Ensign Morgan are dead…tell me, Dr. M'Benga, how many more innocent men and women have to lose their lives, before we catch this demon?" Captain Kirk snarled.

"Hopefully not anymore than there has been." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Hours passed, and Captain Kirk was on the Bridge with Scotty doing their shift. Since Spock was busy with the fabric tests, Scotty was covering his station. Both men tried desperately to work, but the only thing that occupied their minds and thoughts was this killer that was still loose. Scotty would not stop thinking of Sabrina for one moment. How could Captain Kirk blame him; it was his wife, after all.

A whistle came through, and Captain Kirk effortlessly pushed the button to open communications.

"Kirk here," Captain Kirk spoke, exhausted.

"Captain, I have the results of the fabric tests. It would be highly appreciated, if you, Mr. Scott, and Dr. M'Benga were to report to the break room for further details." Spock spoke.

"We'll be down in a moment, Spock; Kirk out." Captain Kirk ended the call, and he and Scotty rushed to the turbo lift to go down to the break room.

In the break room…

"Wool," Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"Correct, Captain," Spock answered.

"Who in the world owns wool, anymore?" Dr. M'Benga remarked.

"That stuff itches more than a mosquito bite." Scotty answered.

"According to my thorough scan and analysis of the ship, there are exactly four people who own wool clothing on board." Spock answered.

"Who are they, Spock?" Captain Kirk begged.

"Lieutenant Carl Higgins, Commander James Erickson, Ensign William Bradshaw, and Lieutenant Leonard Matthews." Spock answered.

"That narrows it down by a lotta people, Mr. Spock." Scotty stated.

"Correct, Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

"I shall schedule interrogations with those following men. Thank you, Mr. Spock." Captain Kirk answered.

Spock nodded.

"Captain," Spock simply spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Scotty walked into Sickbay with a bouquet of flowers for Sabrina. He walked into Sickbay and greeted Nurse Chapel, as usual.

"Good evening, Nurse," Scotty answered.

"Same to you, Mr. Scott," Nurse Chapel replied.

Scotty smiled and continued off to his wife's room. He entered her room with a smile, then froze and nearly felt his heart stop. There, standing over his wife, was someone dressed in all black…with a 6 inch knife!

In the break room…

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. M'Benga were busy interrogating Commander Erickson.

"Thank you, Commander; you may go, now." Captain Kirk answered.

"Yes, Captain," Commander Erickson answered, and left.

"I doubt it was him, Captain." Spock stated.

"No, he didn't seem to know much of anything; and it was obvious that he had never met the three men who have been murdered, before." Captain Kirk responded.

"Who's left," Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"Uh…Lieutenant Leonard and," Captain Kirk wasn't able to finish his sentence, when a whistle came through the communicator on the wall. Captain Kirk walked over to it and pushed the button to answer the call.

"Kirk here," Captain Kirk answered.

"Captain Kirk, get in her, quickly!" Nurse Chapel screamed.

"Why, what's wrong, Nurse?" Captain Kirk asked, worried.

"The murderer…he's in here with Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" She screeched.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. M'Benga all grabbed their phasers and ran out of the break room, jetting to Sickbay.

In Sickbay…

Scotty had the man on the ground, the knife was out of his hand. Both men were fighting to grab for it in front of them.

"You no good, lousy, blood sucking, demon!" Scotty snarled.

"Get off of me, you leprechaun," The man ordered, harshly.

"I'm from Scotland," Scotty barked.

The man got a hold of his knife and whacked Scotty off of him. Scotty rose to his feet and backed away from him, until he became cornered in a wall. The man was approaching closer and closer. Scotty took his foot and kicked the man in the shin, and ducked from being stabbed. He turned around to face the killer, again. The killer lunged for Scotty, and Scotty moved to the right, avoiding the knife. The man went tumbling to the ground, but unharmed. As Scotty was about to push the button on the wall to call Captain Kirk, his luck ran out, and the man got him good in the upper left side of his abdomen, near his rib cage. Scotty yelled out in pain, then became unconscious and collapsed to the ground. The man was about to stab again, when Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. M'Benga entered the room.

"Get 'em," Captain Kirk ordered, softly.

Spock snuck up quietly behind him and gave the murderer a Vulcan nerve pinch. The man fell to the ground, his knife slipping out of his hand and onto the floor. Spock put on gloves and picked the knife up and put it in a bag for further examining.

Captain Kirk and Dr. M'Benga ran to Scotty and knelt down next to him.

"I need back up in here, stat!" Dr. M'Benga ordered, trying to stop the profusely bleeding wound in Scotty.

"Will he be alright," Captain Kirk questioned, anxious.

"I don't know; it looks like the killer got him good right in his diaphragm." Dr. M'Benga answered, applying pressure with a towel to the wound. Several doctors and nurses entered the room and assisted with the care of Scotty. "Get him to OR, stat; I think this man has a punctured diaphragm." Dr. M'Benga ordered. All of the doctors ran out of the room with Scotty on a gurney to the operating room.

"Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. M'Benga ran back in, quickly.

"Take good care of him," Captain Kirk softly begged.

"I'll do what I can, Captain Kirk," Dr. M'Benga answered. With that, Dr. M'Benga left for the operating room.


	7. Chapter 7

The man slowly began to wake up, when Captain Kirk tackled him to the ground.

"Not so fast," Captain Kirk hissed.

The man moaned.

"Get off of me," He groaned, annoyed.

Spock took off the hat and mask to reveal the killer.

"Lieutenant Higgins," Captain Kirk gasped.

"Yes, Captain Kirk," Higgins sneered.

"You're the reason three of my men are dead? One possibly on the verge to making that four?!" Captain Kirk barked.

"Yes, I killed them; I'm the one, Captain, I did it!" Higgins hollered back.

"Why; I wanna know why you did it, and I wanna know now!"

"They made me do it, I tell you…they made me do it; their the ones behind it all!"

"If they were the ones behind it, they wouldn't be dead, now would they?"

Higgins didn't answer.

"Wouldn't they," Captain Kirk barked.

"Fine, it was my idea, all mine; happy?!" Higgins hollered.

"Why did you do it, Higgins? I might go easier on you, if you give me the truth!"

"I want off this ship; I can't take it, anymore! Space, aliens, transporters, I can't handle it anymore, Captain Kirk. I tell yah, I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!"

"Spock, take this man to confinement; I want him teleported off this ship to the next Star Base jail ASAP."

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered.

Spock restrained the man and took him out of Sickbay.

Weeks later…

Lieutenant Higgins had been handed over to Starfleet Command police quarters and would serve 60 years to life in federal prison on Star Base 21 with the high chance of no parole. As for the three men who were murdered, a memorial was done for them on the Enterprise.

Scotty had suffered a pretty severe wound to his diaphragm, but was healing quickly and well. He still ached a little, but was well enough to return to work and resume his duties, along side his wife, Sabrina, who had come out of her shock and was able to tell Captain Kirk what happened the night of Ensign Mitchell's murder.

Captain Kirk and Spock were walking in the halls, talking about something, when Scotty and Sabrina came down the opposite way laughing and smiling, arm and arm around each other.

"Well, looks like our newlyweds can get back to being newlyweds, huh?" Captain Kirk teased, friendly.

Sabrina giggled and held onto Scotty.

"I tell yah, Captain, yah don't know how happy I am now that Sabrina's back to work." Scotty answered, with a smile. Both Scotty and Sabrina smiled at one another and kissed each other.

"Alright, but if I catch you two doing more than just telling jokes while on duty," Captain Kirk was cut off by Scotty.

"Don't worry, Captain; we keep it professional in work hours." Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk smiled and nodded, then the four of them began walking down the hall, talking about their upcoming landing party to the planet they were traveling to.


End file.
